Dia de los inocentes
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Especial dia de los inocentes. —Si te sigue gustando este es el mejor dia para confesarsele; —No lo se Ino, que tal si no resulta; —Sakura, te amo; Por que las bromas no siempre terminan como uno quiere...


**Día de los inocentes**

**.**

* * *

― Entonces… te sigue gustando Sasuke.

Mas que una pregunta pareció ser una afirmativa a la cual ella no mostró reacción.

― Sabes, deberías de decírselo hoy.- la mirada de su amiga se poso en ella con interés. ― Si te sigue gustando este es el mejor día para confesársele, es decir, has esperado todo un año desde que llego y aun así tienes miedo de que te dirá. Tan solo piénsalo, no hay que esperar hasta Febrero ni tu cumpleaños, mucho menos Año Nuevo. Las fechas mas dadas a las declaraciones.

Su amiga bufó.

― Es muy fácil hacer una declaración en caso de que algo salga mal. Por ejemplo le dices "¡Te amo Sasuke-kun!" y en caso de alguna mueca negativa de las que suele hacer, puedes justificarte fácilmente con un: "¡Ja! Feliz día de los inocentes." Estoy segura que mueres por saber lo que en realidad piensa.

― No lo se Ino, que tal si no resulta… -de repente, unos gritos fuera del restaurante llamaron la atención de ambas chicas.

Ambas giraron la vista hacia los ventanales en donde se veía a un Kiba corriendo semidesnudo, siendo perseguida por su hermana portando un látigo y vistiendo un _baby doll_ con una bata sobrepuesta.

― ¡Ya veras maldito perro! ¡Vuelve a interrumpir mi cita con tus porquerías y te castrare!

Una mueca de asco cruzo los rostros de las amigas y volvieron a escuchar como Kiba reía descaradamente.

― **_¡Feliz día de los inocentes!_** –grito el Inuzuka.

No quería ni pensar que broma le había hecho a su hermana.

Volviendo su vista la una a la otra, Ino comenzó a hablar:

― Solo inténtalo frentona, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

― Lo intentare Ino.

Seguido de esto se levanto con su taza de café y caminado fuera de la tienda.

.

O

.

El escándalo de los hermanos Inuzuka le parecía molesto, incluso irritante pareciera que no existía día tranquilo en Konoha, seguramente la mayoría de las veces lo causaba Naruto.

― ¡TEME! ¡Te he buscado por toda la aldea!

Si, y nada peor que los escándalos de Naruto.

― No hay necesidad de gritar, dobe.

― Pero teme, es que no sabes cuanto tiempo he guardado este secreto, necesito decírtelo…

Sasuke enarco una ceja, en clara desconfianza.

― Yo… humm yo… ¡siento una gran atracción por ti!

…

― ¿Teme?

…

Una sonrisa salio del rostro de Naruto. ― ¿Teme?

Al ver que Sasuke empezaba a desarrollar tics en su ojo, no pudo soportarlo mas, el Uzumaki estallo en carcajadas, dejando a Sasuke aun mas confuso.

―** _¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Teme!_**

Oh, no. Eso no fue real, díganle que el no hizo…

Trono sus nudillos, activo el sharingan, su chakra empezó a rodear sus puños y antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, lo había arrojado varios metros lejos, haciéndolo derribar algunos puestos del mercado y cayendo Naruto en un simulado coctel de frutas.

― Tsk, Dobe.

.

O

.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto mientras pasaba por el mercado, parecía que hubo algún tumulto pues los vendedores conversaban entre ellos. Y por si fuera poco parecía otra mala broma jugada a una persona con poco sentido del humor.

― Vamos, teme. No puedo creer que hayas caído con esa, es obvio que yo soy bien machin.- escucho la arrogante voz de Naruto, en un intento por excusarse.

Sakura giro sobre sus talones para así poder apreciar a sus compañeros conversando en dirección contraria a ella.

― Hmp, claro dobe.

― ¿Qué acaso no me crees? –ante la respuesta nula de Sasuke, de ofendió y volvió a alegar. ― Pues estas equivocado, por que yo le soy fiel a mi Hinata-chan.

Esta vez Sakura noto el descomunal moretón que poseía el rubio en su mejilla. Ver que los dos iban discutiendo, pudo deducir de donde provenía el moretón.

― Deja de bromear, dobe.

― ¡Pero si es verdad!

"_Si te sigue gustando este es el mejor día para confesársele, es decir, has esperado todo un año desde que llego…"_

Trago pesado, la voz de Ino llego a su mente.

¿Debería hacerlo? ¿confesársele hoy? ¿Tan pronto? Una parte de ella le decía que lo hiciera, después de todo… podría huir, ¿no?

"_Es muy fácil hacer una declaración en caso de que algo salga mal."_

Pero aun así, otra parte de ella le decía que no valía la pena, lo mas probable es que se humille a si misma.

"…_y en caso de alguna mueca negativa de las que suele hacer, puedes justificarte fácilmente con un: "¡Ja! Feliz día de los inocentes.""_

Bufo completamente confusa, caminando lejos de sus compañeros de equipo. Lo mejor seria pensarlo un poco mientras caminaba, quizá algo de lo que viera le diera luz verde o roja. Pero tendría que decidirse antes de que terminase el día.

"_Estoy segura que mueres por saber lo que en realidad piensa."_

Por supuesto que lo hacia, pero su orgullo y su actual amistad con él estaban en juego por una estupida broma.

― ¡Hey, Sakura! –la voz de Tenten llego a sus oídos y después de buscarla con la vista entre la gente, la encontró a unos tres metros de ella.

― Hola Tenten. –la saludo en cuanto se puso a su altura. ― ¿Qué sucede, por que tanta prisa?

La castaña río. ― Le haré una broma a Neji. Pero estoy buscando alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Sakura por su parte la miro desconfiada. Algo le decía que ella parecía ser la salvación de Tenten y seria una broma pesada.

― ¿Qué necesitas?

Tenten le sonrío y de manera secreta, le susurro al oído. La pelirosada abrió los ojos.

― ¿Segura que es lo que quieres hacer? ¿No te parece muy pesado? Me refiero a la broma…

― No, el muy perverso de Hyuuga el año pasado jugó con su fertilidad. No pienso quedarme atrás.

Demasiada información. Pensó Sakura, pero aun así resignada, asintió.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Saku! En fin, ¿te parece si paso mas tarde a tu casa por el?

― ¿Por qué no mejor pasas por el al hospital? Terminare mi turno como a las 5.

― De acuerdo, entonces ahí te veo.

Nuevamente bufo. Toda esta fiebre del día de los inocentes la estaba enloqueciendo.

Aun así, tal y como le había dicho a Tenten, tenia que terminar su turno antes de las cinco. Parecía buen tiempo para conseguir lo que quería y elegir una respuesta.

Paso de largo por las instalaciones del hospital y tras atender a sus citas, fue a buscar lo que Tenten le había pedido. No faltaba mucho para las cinco y se sintió frustrada pues todavía no tomaba una decisión.

.

O

.

― ¡Ya llegue Shika-kun! –dijo Ino mientras abría la puerta, para su sorpresa, la casa estaba a oscuras. ― ¿Shika-kun?

De pronto, se encendió lo que parecía ser una vela, sobre la mesa del comedor. Alumbro lo suficiente como para que Ino viera la pequeña caja que había a lado de la vela.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con sorpresa. Sin poder evitarlo, corrió a abrirlo. Pero antes de eso, la silueta de Shikamaru apareció frente a ella.

― Ino… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

― ¿C-como?

La sonrisa de su novio pareció formularle de nuevo la pregunta, esta vez la rubia no dudo y Shikamaru abrió la cajita que yacía sobre la mesa antes que ella siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

―** _Feliz día de los inocentes_**

Decir que Ino estaba atónita era poco. Su novio le había propuesto matrimonio por un minuto, y al otro le venia con la…

No. con Ino Yamanaka no se juega, por que si juegas con fuego, quemado saldrás.

Shikamaru, al ver la expresión de su novia y ver que reacciono como lo temía, saco otra cajita, pero esta ves de su bolsillo. E igual que antes, no dejo que su novia abriera la boca para mostrarle la sortija que se encontraba dentro de la cajita de terciopelo.

― ¡Aw, Shika-kun!

Seguido de eso, los dos cayeron al piso ante el lanzamiento de Ino a los brazos de su novio.

.

O

.

― Muchas gracias, Sakura. No sabes la ayuda que me acabas de dar. Cuando quieras, cuenta conmigo.

― No hay de que Tenten. Aunque sigo pensando que es una broma muy pesada.

― ¡Bah! Así somos Neji y yo. Desde que tengo memoria, nos hemos hecho este tipo de bromas.

Sakura rodó los ojos. ― Si tu lo dices.

Tenten río en respuesta. ― De nuevo, muchas gracias y te veré pronto para decirte _el resultado._ –lo ultimo lo menciono de manera cómplice y elevando las cejas juguetonamente.

― Claro, te veré después.

Seguido de esto, la castaña salio del hospital sonriente, mientras la seguía despidiendo con la mano. Sakura correspondió a la despedida haciendo lo mismo. En cuanto la castaña salio del hospital y camino de espaldas a ella, su amiga suspiro nuevamente frustrada.

¡Todavía no había tomado una decisión!

Y así, completamente frustrada, Sakura salio del hospital en busca de algo que le despejara la mente.

.

O

.

― Neji, tengo que decirte algo.

La pareja se encontraba en su departamento, Tenten lucia preocupada pues se mordía el labio inferior y sostenía algo entre sus manos, por otro lado, Neji parecía en su mundo, cambiando aleatoriamente el canal en la televisión.

― ¿Qué sucede? –le hablo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Tenten frunció el ceño ante esto.

― Necesito que me mires.

Neji resignado, volteo a verla. Enarco una ceja, expectante.

― Sabes… últimamente me he sentido extraña. Hace días que la comida me da asco y… mi… periodo debió de haber llegado hace una semana… Así que… yo…

Calló un momento para darle un ambiente mas misterioso a su declaración, lo cual pareció funcionar porque un minuto después, las palabras clave conectaron en el cerebro de Neji y su rostro se volvió perturbado.

― Te hiciste una prueba de embarazo…

Tenten empezó a derramar lagrimas falsas, pero que consiguieron engañar a Neji, quien se acerco a ella buscando el pequeño objeto entre su manos.

Positivo.

― No pensé que fuera a ser de verdad hasta que… hoy…

Tenten estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo. tendría su propia familia. Cuidaría a su hijo todas las noches…

― **_¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Neji!_**

Nuevamente el Hyuuga abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, para luego bufar cayendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

― Debí de suponerlo. –Tenten se le acerco riendo, y lo abrazo dándole un beso en los labios.

― Sabes que yo siempre uso protección. Baka.

Neji rodó los ojos pero aun así, le dio un beso en los labios.

.

O

.

Iba caminando sorbiendo sin soltar la pajilla de su vaso. Succionaba y succionaba aun pensando en una decisión que tomar. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sai frente a ella hasta que choco con él.

Elevando la mirada, vio a Sai igualmente en su mundo leyendo un nuevo libro.

Vaya sorpresa. Pensó sarcásticamente la pelirosada.

― Hola Sai, ¿Qué sucede?

El chico pareció observarla detenidamente y después de unos segundos finalmente, le contesto:

― Sakura, te amo.

Bueno, si a eso se le podía contestar…

Un momento. ¿Que?

La ojos de jade, empezó a abrir la boca y cerrarla, en una muestra de su confusión.

― ¿C-Como di-dices…?

― Este libro dice que la mejor manera de hacer amistades es hacer lo que la gente hace. Supuse que esto podría ayudar en nuestra amistad. ¿No es hoy el día que todos hacen… bromas a todos? –volvió a bajar la mirada a su libro como buscando algo, después de levantarla las siguientes palabras resultaron un alivio para ella:

― **_Feliz día de los inocentes._** Aun así, no entiendo. ¿Sabes toda la tragedia que hay detrás de este día?

― Eh, si Sai. Lo se –le dijo sonriendo.

De repente su subconsciente pareció darle luz verde. La tan ansiada decisión. _Luz verde. _

No perdía nada, si no paso nada entre Sai y ella, ¿Qué podría salir mal en su falsa declaración?

Bueno, no tan falsa. Pero aun así, para Sasuke seria falsa, solo vería su reacción y ya. Un simple plan de "declaración-reacción-excusa". ¿Qué perdía? Ahora que lo había pensado bien, nada.

Contenta y agradecida con Sai, se despidió de el en medio de su relato sobre la tragedia del día de los inocentes. Una historia católica, que ella ya sabia.

No perdía nada, así que ahora buscaría a Sasuke para hacerle su… ¿broma?

.

O

.

― …y entonces le dije: Feliz día de los inocentes, teme. Pero el muy teme no tiene sentido del humor y he aquí la muestra de ello. –dijo señalando su moretón.

Ambos estaban visitando al viejo chef del Ichiraku's ramen. Y Naruto le contaba como había tenido moretón lo cual estaba molestando a Sasuke, quien gruño por quien sabe que vez desde que llegaron al puesto.

― Eh, mira. Es Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí estoy, ven!

Instintivamente, giro su vista hacia donde su amigo veía, se encontró con la silueta de la chica a unos cortos metros de ellos. Al identificarlos, se puso tensa, no por Naruto, si no por Sasuke. No tenia pensado que estuvieran juntos, ¿ahora como seguiría con su plan?

Camino a paso lento en su dirección después de haberlos identificado. Cuando llego, tomo asiento a lado de Naruto, lo suficientemente alejada de Sasuke para idear un nuevo plan.

¿O acaso esta era su verdadera respuesta? _Luz roja._

¡Pero que decía, ya había tomado una decisión! Y ciertamente ya no tenia tiempo para retractarse. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía ansiosa por conocer su reacción.

― ¿Gustas un tazón de ramen?

― No gracias, Naruto. Acabo de comer.

― Oh, bueno. ¿tu, teme?

― Hmp.

― Bien, más para mi.

― Como si eso te detuviera alguna vez, Naruto –dijo Sakura y seguido río un poco.

Junto con la risa de la ojos de jade, se le unieron el chef y su hija, Sasuke por su parte no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

― ¡Oi!

Seguido de esto, los tres mantuvieron una conversación amena en lo que Naruto rompía su record de ramen digeridos. Rememorando la broma que le había hecho Naruto a Sasuke y como este le había respondido. Fue entonces que la chica descubrió de donde provenía el golpe en su mejilla. Sin preguntarle a Naruto, le curo la herida.

Volvieron a conversar y poco después el rubio hablo:

― Wow, que pronto ha oscurecido. –dijo entre fideos el rubio.

― Son las nueve, no me sorprende. –le contesto el Uchiha.

― Será mejor que me vaya. –dijo casualmente mientra miraba la noche oscura.

― No, Sakura-chan. No puedes andar por ahí sola. Yo te acompaño. –dijo muy seguro el rubio, pero en cuanto se paro aun con los fideos en la boca, dudo. Todavía le quedaban tres tazones por comerse y el olor llego a sus fosas nasales. ― Eh, mejor dicho. El teme te acompañara. –esta vez miro a su compañero, el cual tenia una ceja alzada. ― No objetes, me la debes teme –señalo su mejilla, ahora sin la herida.

El mencionado rodó los ojos pero aun así se levanto. ― La cuenta a nombre de Naruto, viejo. –le dijo al chef, quien río al ver como el rostro de Naruto se desencajaba.

― ¡Eh, teme!

El amigo le respondió con su característica sonrisa:

― **_Feliz día de los inocentes, dobe_**

.

O

.

― Esa ha sido una buena broma. Le has regresado todas las que nos debe. –menciono ella en camino a su casa.

― Hmp.

Se mordió el labio, ¿Cuántas luces rojas pensó haber visto? ¿tres? Y aun así, ahí estaba ella. Debatiéndose nuevamente entre si hacerlo o no. ¿Pensaría que es una broma, o inmediatamente se daria cuenta de su verdadero plan? ¿funcionaria el plan? ¿reaccionaria como pensaba? Eso se respondía solo… ¿no? ¡por supuesto! Entonces no tenia caso que…

Suspiro. Ahora más frustrada que nunca.

― ¿Sakura?

Sin que se diera cuenta, había dejado de caminar. Y después de eso, ya no se sentía en ella misma.

― Sasuke-kun… yo… yo… te amo.

.

O

.

No supo como fue que paso, que a unos minutos después, unos brazos la rodeaban.

― ¿Sabias que tu mente es como un libro abierto?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué reacción era esa? ¿O es que esa era su pre-reacción? ¿Qué debería de esperar ahora?

Se separo un poco de él, para observarlo a los ojos. Como siempre: no había nada expresado en ellos.

Pero…

Sus labios formaban una sonrisa. Una ligera pero honesta sonrisa.

― Pues la tuya es como una caja fuerte –le respondió con un hilo de voz―. **_Feliz día de los inocen_-**

No pudo terminar la frase, un dedo masculino se coloco sobre sus labios, evitando que concluyera.

― Es como un libro abierto por que tu comportamiento te delata, Sakura, no me engañas.

Tragó pesado y agacho la mirada de la vergüenza. Genial, había fallado y no obtuvo nada a cambio. Había perdido y no había ganado nada.

Nuevamente, Sasuke tomo su mentón y la hizo observarle por poco, pues su sorpresa fue grata cuando sus labios sintieron el tacto de los labios de él. Sorprendida por lo visto, se dejo llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad mientras cantaba internamente victoria.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto de las pequeñas mariposas revoloteando sin frenesí, de su corazón latiendo tanto que pareciera salírsele del pecho. Sin poder evitarlo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, en busca de soporte porque pareciera que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier instante.

Si, había perdido su orgullo, seguramente también su amistad; pero que importaba. Este momento no lo cambiaba por nada.

Esta no era una broma, ella misma se dio cuenta. Por un milisegundo sus ojos ónix reflejaron sinceridad. Sinceridad que no el había revelado a nadie. Sinceridad que le decía que la quería junto a él.

He ahí su debilidad.

Su mente era como una caja fuerte, porque era necesario una llave para abrirla, una llave que el mismo le acababa de dar.

.O.

**_Las bromas no siempre terminan como uno quiere... a veces terminan mucho mejor._**

·O·

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, son de Kishimoto-sama.


End file.
